ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Splatoon (2013 Film)
Splatoon is a 2013 American-Japanese animated adventure comedy film Based on the Video Game from 2015. It was directed by Pete Doctor, produced by Warner Bros. Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This is the First Movie to be Not Animated by Renegade Animation and it's was the Final Movie to Be Role Robin Williams Before his death on August 2014. The film features a ensemble cast with E. G. Daily as the main character, alongside Josh Glad, Robin Williams, Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, Fred Tatasciore, Rob Paulsen, Nika Futterman, Mary Jo Catlett, Larry Drake, Fred Stoller, Sandy Fox, Jessica DiCicco, Zelda Williams, Jason Marsden, Jeff Bennett, Rodger Bumpass, Hynden Walch, Tom Kenny, Dante Basco, Pamela Adlon, Phil LaMarr, Catherine Taber, and John Rhys-Davies. In Splatoon, Inkling Girl goes out on a journey of twists with her friend, Inkling Boy and turns to get back Cap'n Cuddlefish Industries after his second-in-command replacement, intoning Girl. Splatoon was released on July 12, 2013, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $486.5 million worldwide against a $76 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with fellow animated film, Sony Pictures's Cloudy With the Chance of Meatballs 2, Disney's Frozen and Disney/Pixar's Monsters University were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2013, ultimately losing to Monsters University. It was the First Warner bros. Animation Group theatrical film, Before being The Lego Movie. The film made its Game Debut on Wii U on May 21, 2015 to Promote the Game based on the Film. Due to its success, the film was made to the Game Title Splatoon, which Released on May 30, 2015. A sequel, Splatoon 2, was released on July 29, 2016.. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Debney. Michelle Lamoreaux and Robert Lamoreaux wrote the songs for the film. The score was released on July 12, 2013. Release Splatoon was originally going to be released in 2012; however, in January of 2010, the date was changed to 2013. This happened because Dreamworks released Madagascar 3 Europe Most Wanted in June 2012, thus pushing Splatoon to 2013. Splatoon premiered in Japan on June 20, 2013, and was theatrically released on July 12, 2013, in the United States and Canada, in Australia on August 16, 2013, and in the United Kingdom on September 20, 2013. The film's theatrical release was preceded by Ami's Missing Flower, A Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi short. Marketing * TV Spots began to air between June and July 2013. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2013, Such as: * McDonald's, having put 9 toys for their Kids' Meal in the US and UK. The toys are Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, Yellow inkling Boy, Cap'n Cuddlefish, Evil Inkling Girl, DJ Octovio, Marie, and Callie. * in the US and UK Hasbro release Action-Figures, Toys and Board Games * in the US and UK Kid Cuisine have one of 12 Mini Plushes including Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, Yellow Inkling boy, Cap'n CuttleFish, Evil Inkling Girl, DJ Octavio, Marie, Callie, Red Inkling Boy, Purple Inkling Girl, Jake and Sue. * Warner Brothers Re-Issued all Blu ray And DVDs on June 30, 2013. it includes a Movie ticket to Splatoon. * Warner Brothers Interactive entertainment Released an Early Access on May 13, 2013 on Xbox 360 PS3 Wii U PC and PSvita. Home media Splatoon was released in the United States on DVD and Blu-Ray on November 18, 2013. The Blu-Ray included the PlayStation 3 Demo of Splatoon Racing Game. The DVD included a new short film titled Yumi Square head, audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, Xbox 360 PlayStation 2 and Windows demo of Splatoon Shooter game, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. The film was re-issued on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 5, 2016. It includes a movie ticket to its sequel Splatoon 2. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 30, 2015, to promote the Release of the Game. A 4K Ultra HD of this film along with a sequel Will be released on May 19, 2020, to promote the 5th anniversary of the Game On July 1, 2019, Splatoon became available on Netflix. Cast * E. G. Daily as Inkling Girl, an idealistic young Orange-haired girl and aspiring Hero. * Francesca Capaldi as Young Inkling Girl * Emma Fuhrmann as Younger Inkling Girl * Elsie Kate Fisher as Youngest Inkling Girl * Jess Harnell as Yellow Inkling Boy, a level-headed executive at Cap'n CuddleFish's House and Inkling Girl's love interest, However, he does appear on video Game of the same name. * Josh Gad as Inkling Boy, a blue-haired Boy who befriends Inkling Girl. * Robin Williams as Cap'n Cuddlefish, a squid Beak Splatoon and the owner of His Small Home. * Lara Jill Miller as Evil Inkling Girl, the treacherous, greedy right-hand-man of Cap'n Cuddlefish, and DJ Octavio's daughter. * John Rhys-Davies as DJ Octavio, the tyrannical owner of the Abandon Shop. * Fred Tatasciore as Purple Inkling Boy, a feisty Purple-haired boy who is Inkling Boy's younger brother. * Cree Summer as Purple Inkling Girl, a pessimistic purple-haired girl who befriends Inkling Girl. * Mary Jo Catlett as Red Inkling Girl, a mother who takes in boy and girl. * Rob Paulsen as Green Inkling Boy, a large, friendly green-haired boy who befriends Inkling Girl along with his Friend, Purple Inkling Girl. * Nika Futterman as Red Inkling Girl, a cheerful obsessed little girl. * Jeff Bennett as Jake, Inkling Girl's father. * Zelda Williams as Sue, Inkling Girl's mother. * Janice Kawaye as Marie, A PopStar Singer as Part of the Squid Sisters. * Grey DeLisle as Callie, A PopStar Singer as Part of the Squid Sisters. * Rodger Bumpass as Green Inkling Girl, a receptionist of History Museum and Inkling Boy's love interest. * Fred Stoller as Don, the gatekeeper at History Museum. * Tom Kenny as Pink Inkling Boy, Jake's rude, inconsiderate neighbor. Additional Voices * Jim Cummings * Carlos Alazraqui * Fred Tatasciore * Rob Paulsen * Kimberly Brooks * Bob Bergen * Richard Steven Horvitz * Jeff Fischer * André Sogliuzzo * Pat Fraley * Candi Milo * Bradley Pierce * Laraine Newman * Michael Sorich * Kath Soucie * Tom Kane * Bill Farmer * Justin Shenkarow * Teresa Ganzel * Sherry Lynn * Nika Futterman * Michael Beattie * Cathy Cavadini * Philip Proctor * Maurice LaMarche * Roger L. Jackson * J. Grant Albrecht * Susan Blu * Cree Summer * Jess Harnell * Danny Mann * Phil LaMarr * John Kassir * Jack Angel Television broadcasting Splatoon had its network television premiere on Disney XD on Friday, November 12, 2014, at 7:00 pm. It then aired on Cartoon Network on June 18, 2015. ABC Family also aired this movie on October 22 of that year. NBC aired this on February 18, 2016. TBS also aired it on Friday, May 20, 2016. TNT aired this movie on August 19, 2016. NBC Aired this movie on January 1, 2017. Fox Will be Aired the Movie on June 23, 2020. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Warner bros. Interactive Entertainment and released on June 21, 2013, for Microsoft Windows, Wii U, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Vita, and Xbox 360. An PlayStation 4 was Released on November 15, 2013 as an PS4 Launch Title Later Xbox One Released on November 22, 2013 as an Xbox One Launch Title. Reception Critical reception Splatoon has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 183 reviews, the film holds an approval rating of 82% on Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 9.0/10, with the consensus stating "Splatoon rides the beginning of to grand effect, and the final result is an emotionally effective, visually stunning, and wholly witty adaptation that will satisfy both children and adults." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 100 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film opened at the Second position behind Despicable Me 2 and Epic with $32,584,941 in 3,783 theaters with an average of $5,385; on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, the film was in second. The film closed in October 2013 after grossing $86 million domestically. The film grossed an additional $58 million overseas for a total of $84 million. Sequel A sequel titled Splatoon 2 was released on July 29, 2016. It was directed by Scott O'Brien, written by Michelle Lamoreaux, and Robert Lamoreaux and produced by Sam Register, Ramsey Ann Naito, and Michael Ouweleen. E. G. Daily, Josh Gald, Keone Young, Jess Harnell, Fred Tatasciore, Cree Summer, Mary Jo Catlett, Rob Paulsen, Nika Futterman, Jeff Bennett, Zelda Williams, Catherine Taber, and John Rhys-Davies reprised their roles as Inkling Girl, Inkling boy, Cap'n cuddlefish, Yellow Inkling Boy, Red Inkling Girl, Purple Inkling Boy, Green Inkling Girl, Octoling Girl, Octoling Boy, Jake, Sue, Marie, Callie, and DJ Octovio. respectively. New cast members include Pamela Adlon as Orange Inkling Boy, Russi Taylor as Blue Inkling Girl, Carolyn Lawrence as Pink Inkling Boy, and Hank Azaria as Kelp Octoling Girl. Game series On June 10, 2014, it was confirmed that a Gams series based on the film is being produced and will Release on Wii U on May 30, 2015, until July 24, 2016. Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:2013 films Category:2013